Fang X Destruction
by oVulf
Summary: Demitsu, the reincarnation of Hakai, a feared warrior who was engulfed by his own power and rage. Hakai was considered to be a myth or legend because of how powerful he was considered to be. Demitsu has now enrolled into Kagome's school, hoping to begin a new life of peace, that is until he made his way into the feudal era. Now his past has literally become his present.
1. Reflection Between Two Worlds

Demitsu is an OC I have created as a small child. The thought of this character had grew on to me even in today's time. I am currently writing a light novel and manga about my own series in which he is one the Main Characters. Fan Fictions are also something that I like. It allows me to put this unique character into a scenario of others into video games and animes I enjoy.

This story is about love and adventure. Something that will fit into the series of Inuyasha and this specific OC. Please no flame or hate comments. (This is my first fanfic I've ever posted lol.) Recommendedations and Improvement comments are a must for me. So sit back and enjoy the adventure.

Prologue: Lord vs Warrior

Long ago lived an ancient Dog Demon General known as Toga, or Inu-No-Taisho. He was known and feared all throughout feudal Japan of being the strongest of his race. Also, a Lord of western Japan. His true form, a gigantic hound that stood taller than buildings. In his lifetime, he defeated many people who opposed him. Although he is a demon, he fell in love and married a human and had a child by her. Breeding a half human half dog demon boy.

One day he crossed paths with a man who'd thought to be a myth or legend. Revealing his fangs, Toga begins to snarl at the man. Challenging him.

This man was known as Hakai. A great warrior who was praised and was known to crush and defeat the strongest of gods. Unknowingly, this man became corrupted by his own power, wreaking havoc and destruction upon anything his path. Every being, immortal or mortal even demons challenged him, but Hakai could never be defeated.

After the challenge, Toga is slammed to the dirt. He is severely wounded, and exhausted from the fight. His skull is being crushed upon the sole of Hakai's foot.

In one final effort, Toga reveals his true form, towering over Hakai. Hakai knows that Toga's power is still no match for him.

Out in the distance, Toga sees a great fire in the direction he was traveling to. His castle is engulfed in flames. Hakai sees this as well. Toga immediately sprints in a rage toward the burning tower, hoping to save his wife and his newborn son, Inuyasha.

Hakai spares his life as turns his back to go the opposite direction.

Chapter 1: Reflections Touching Across Time

"Oh man!" "I'm gonna be late!"

Kagome is seen sprinting to her class.

"It's 8:29 and class starts at 8:30!!!"

She runs up the stairs, knocking people over, she cuts the corners and makes it inside the classroom right before the teacher closes the door.

"Miss Higurashi, you're almost late. As usual." The teacher sneers at her.

Kagome chuckles with her eyes closed. "Well, I overslept!" She rubs the back of her head and let's out a relieving sigh as she walks to her seat. She sits down in her chair in victory. She notices the window seat to her left is empty.

Her three friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi storm her with questions.

"What were you doing?"

"Were you sick as usual!?"

"Were you with your boyfriend!?"

Shocked, Kagome creates an X arms,. "Hey! Calm down!"

"Class is in session! Everyone take out your textbooks!" The teacher raises her voice.

Kagome reaches for her backpack. She unzips it. Sadly, she does not see her textbook. She remembers she left it back in the feudal era attempting to study.

"Oh no!" She dramatically whispers.

Her classmate and friend, Hojo who sits at the desk to her right notices her outburst. He is a very well known and popular guy all throughout the school.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Is everything alright?"

"No...!" She responds. "I left my books back at home! This sucks!"

"Here!" He hands her an extra textbook. "I kept this just in case!" He smiles at her. "I know how you get sick a lot and forget things so I got an extra for you!"

"Oh my gosh, Hojo! You're the best! Thanks!"

Hojo blushes and smiles back at her.

Kagome's friends witnesses the two, thinking that they both have a thing going on for each other.

"Attention class, I'd like to make an introduction." The teacher announces.

"We have a new student in the class."

The door slowly opens. In walks a tall, well figured boy. All of the girls in the classroom gawk and stare at him. Kagome's friends already, clearly think he's the hottest guy in school. He has black spiky hair along with short bangs between his amethyst eyes. He wears the traditional school uniform, but not the shoes. Instead, he wears his own pair of nice looking tennis shoes, along with sporting a black backpack with a white Nike logo etched.

Placed on his left shoulder is yet another bag, but this one is the color brown, and is long and narrow. "Please give a welcome to Mr. Demitsu Hakai." The teacher says.

"Your seat is to the left of Ms. Higurashi, if you may." She then points at his brown bag, "Oh and I'm afraid that kendo sticks aren't allowed in the classrooms." You can have it for now but for future occurrences, leave it inside your locker.

Silently , Demitsu makes his way to the window seat.

"Not much of a talker, I might add?" The teacher chuckles. "After class, I want everyone to introduce themselves to Mr. Hakai."

Kagome watches him walk to his seat. She begins to think to herself, "This guy is so cool."

She notices his knuckles are slightly bruised. From what is unknown.

He catches her staring at him, but she immediately turns her head the opposite way.

Hojo walks to Demitsu's seat and greets himself.

"Hello, My name is Hojo! Glad to meet you!"

He hold his hands out for a handshake.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all flock to Demitsu's desk. One of the girls unknowingly pushes Kagome out of her desk.

"Hey! I'm Yuka!"

"And I'm Eri!"

"And I'mmm Ayumi!"

"Nice to meet you!" They all say in unison.

"Hey you guys not gonna apologize for that!?" Kagome winces as she rubs her bottom.

"Oh and this is Kagome!" Eri introduces her.

Demitsu and Kagome both make eye contact. She looks up at him and he looks down at her.

"H-hello..! Kagome greets.

Demitsu finally speaks. Revealing his voice.

"What's up."

"Kyaaaaa!!!" The three girls squeal, captivated by his voice." He raises his eyebrow. "What the hell..?""

Man these chicks are crazy!"

"Your surname." Hojo adds. "I study a lot history and folklore. Hakai. Are you related to the legendary Hakai? And the legendary warrior clan?"

Demitsu responds. "Somethin' like that.."

The teacher silences them. "Alright class that's enough! Save it for later, return to your seats!"

Demitsu's phone vibrates, he sneaks to check it and he receives a message from one his best friends, Ishido. It reads: "Dude how's Tokyo!?"

He smiles to himself and stuffs the phone back into his trousers.

"Now class turn to page 125!"

The school bell chimes. Students pile the hallways to take the subway home. Some students remain in Kagome's class to stay back and chat with one another.

Demitsu packs his backpack and tosses upon his shoulders. He looks outside the window and sees the students bombarding the streets.

"Jeez. I'm glad I didn't ride my motorcycle here.."

Kagome's friends again swarm him. "You have a motorcycle!?" Yuka and Eri clap their hands together with heart shaped eyes, giving a big gasp.

"Yeah." He replies as he makes his way to the door.

He is then stopped by Ayumi. "You're not leaving without us getting to know you!"

He rubs the back of his head and sighs. "Fine.."

Kagome is seen giving Hojo back his textbook as she gets ready to travel home. "Thanks Hojo." They both have a quick chat.

Her friends still, surrounding Demitsu. "Where are you from!?" "Got any hobbies!?" He replies with his left palm in his face and groans.

Kagome walks to them, breaking up the conversation, saving him from the swarm. She laughs. "Okay guys that's enough. Give him some space."

"Awww!" The girls whine. "You just want him to yourself!"

"Thank me later." She gives him a cute laugh.

"Yeah thanks.." He says. As he grips his brown bag.

"Sheesh.."

The remainder of the class watches him leave.

Hojo makes an input. "That guy is pretty cool, but why does he carry a kendo stick with him inside a bag?"

The train tracks clack through the subway of Tokyo.

"All aboard! The next train leaves in 5 minutes!" A door to to the train cart opens.

Kagome walks inside. She proceeds to an open seat. She sits down and looks at her cell phone. She sees she has multiple text messages from her group chat with her friends and one from Hojo. He clearly has strong feelings for her, but she only sees him as a good friend.

The door slides open one more time. She sees the new kid from school walk inside. "Demitsu?" She calls for him as she waves her arms out.

"Kagome?" He walks her way. "You live near?"

"Yeah. My family lives at the Higurashi Shrine." She replies. "I'm sure you've heard of it.

He has a surprised look on his face. He moved in with his grandfather beside the Higurashi Shrine. A famous landmark.

"Seriously? It's like right there by where I live.."

He has a thought of living near his new classmates as annoying. "Great.." he says under his breath. But there's something about Kagome to him. Something different.

Minutes pass. They both laugh and chat, getting to know each other.

The train tracks begins to screech as brakes begin to apply pressure.

"This is our stop." She rises to her feet. "Come on!" She smiles to him. They both walk outside and go on about their separate ways. "See ya tomorrow!" She waves goodbye.

So far, it might not seem like it, but Demitsu likes his new school. The change of scenery, the women, especially Kagome. He also knows that Japan is famous with martial arts. That also interests him.

Demitsu unlocks the door to his home. He walks into the living room and removes his shoes. He flicks the light on in his new home. Although he likes Japan, he secretly misses his friends. But now, he wants to remain under the radar. He doesn't want to meet anyone people. He wants to just finally live a peaceful life as a teenager and to challenge new foes to test his strength.

A deep, masculine voice speaks out.

"Welcome back. How was the first day? It went very well, yes?"

A tall, shirtless, muscular man with scars all over his body, emerges from wearing blue traditional kimono trousers, designed with the waves of the ocean in Japanese artwork. He has silver hair kept in a ponytail with silver facial hair. He appears to be in his late 70's but is extremely fit for his age. Even more fit than American football players. His name is Hattori and he is one badass Grandpa.

"Yeah. It was alright. I'm the talk of the school." Demitsu replies. "There's plenty of martial artists there, so I won't be bored."

"That's good. Don't forget to do your evening meditation. But before you go into it. I want you to run to the store and get me some recipes."

Demitsu groans. "Ughhh… sure.."

He changes out of his uniform into a white hoodie with black jeans and tennis shoes that matches his attire. He places the brown bag upon his left shoulder and heads down the street to the store with his hands keeping warm in his pockets.

It's a chilly evening. The stars are bright. The streets are quiet. He hears a cat screech. To his left he sees a vague looking shrine. This clearly has to be the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome's house is in front of it. The shrine's door is open. Inside he sees a figure.

What the hell? He says to himself. He squints his eyes and he sees that the figure is Kagome. A well is inside of the shrine and she falls into it.

"Shit! Kagome!!" He sprints inside and jumps into the well in attempt to save her. He jumps inside and falls to the bottom. And she is nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell? Where'd she go!?"

Suddenly, a beam of light emits from the bottom of the well.

Demitsu falls down even further. He looks around and sees himself descending into an unknown abyss. The beam emits again and blinds him for a moment. He opens his eyes and sees the stars. He jumps to his feet into a fighting pose and inspects his surroundings.

Where's the shrine?

Where are the roads?

Why are there trees everywhere?

He relaxes his body. He checks his cell phone to find out that he has no service. He is extremely confused. He sees what is seems to be like a village not too far from him. He walks toward it. This is way too confusing. He sees forests and mountains.

Arriving finally he sees people dressed in formal yukatas and kimonos, even sandals and slippers.

He begins to think to himself. "What is this? Some type of carnival or some crap?"

A woman from behind him inspects his clothing. "Thou does not seem to be from here?" The voice takes him by surprise. He turns around and sees a women with an eye patch.

"Demitsu!?" Another, but familiar voice is heard." What are you doing here!?"

He turns his head and he sees Kagome. Kagome??"

Yet ANOTHER person walks into the scene. This man however, wearing all red. With long, silver hair, wielding a sheathed katana. But. He has dog ears. "What's going on here? "You Kagome's friend?"

Demitsu clearly is demanding an answer. "Kagome, where are we?" He asks in a very intimidating tone. He inspects his surroundings, feeling uneasy.

Kagome jumps in front of him and finally tells him what's going on. "This might sound crazy..but Demitsu, you're no longer in modern times." "You're kinda in the feudal era now.."

He raises his eyebrows and jerks his head back in a questionable manner. He then scoffs. "And demons are running around here like they run this place.."

Kagome nods her head. "Yeah, and- wait…how do you know..?"

Usually to the average person, speaking of demons would paralyze a person and fill them fear. But not Demitsu. Why is he so different? How does seeing Inuyasha and his ears not shock him?

"Hey what's the big idea? You not gonna run around screaming at me and my ears!?" Inuyasha asks.

"Of what?" Demitsu replies with a sneering question.

"Well..at Inuyasha being a demon.." Kagome makes an input.

Demitsu crosses his arms. "Well, I've seen uglier."

Inuyasha unsheaths his sword, turning it into a giant mighty blade pointing at Demitsu. "What'd you say!?"

Demitsu scoffs. "Pfft." "You really think an oversized kitchen knife is supposed to scare me?"

"Hey, guys! Calm down!" Kagome jumps in between the two.

A small bug jumps onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Wait, Lord Inuyasha! This boy looks awfully familiar!"

They all look at Demitsu and inspect him.

"Familiar? How is that?" Inuyasha asks the flea, revealing his name to be Myoga.

"He looks extremely like Hakai! The man who defeated your father in a challenge long ago!!"

Puzzled, Kagome turns her head at Demitsu. "Isn't that your last name!?"


	2. Unmoving Winds

Chapter 2: Unmoving Winds

"Lord Inuyasha! It looks exactly like Hakai!" Myoga screams as he jumps around frantically. He then lands upon's Demitsu's shoulder.

Shocked Kagome looks Demitsu in his eyes. "Does he really have an ancestor that's powerful enough to defeat Inuyasha's father?" She asks herself questionably.

"Who's Hakai?" Inuyasha asks. "And there's no way he defeated my old man."

Myoga bites Demitsu's neck and proceeds to drink his blood. A palm suddenly crushes him at the speed of light. "Yowch!" The flea screams. Myoga hops back upon inuyasha. "Hakai is one of the most feared beings ever in history! Not much is known about him, but that he once was a hero but corrupted by his own power and even slayed Demon Lords and even Gods! This boy here must be the reincarnation of him! Kagome even said that Hakai is last name!"

Demitsu scoffs. "Look just tell me how I get back home.."

Inuyasha readies himself in a fighting pose with his sword. "Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere. I wanna see how strong you are if you're the reincarnation of the person who defeated my dad! Let's go! Ready yourself!"

"No way." Demitsu responds. "I got one of my favorite white hoodies on, and I'm not in the mood to be cleaning off demon blood. It's starts to stink after awhile too.."

Thoughts run through Kagome's mind. She's never seen anyone talk to a demon with so much confidence like him. What kind of human is this brave? "Demitsu..?" She calls for his name in a questionable manner. "Have you really encountered demons?"

He remains quiet. All he does is look around. He can't really believe that he's in the feudal era. He then turns his back toward Inuyasha, refusing his challenge.

Inuyasha picks up his sword and slams it to the ground. "Haaa! Wind Scar!" A huge yellow blast emerges from Inuyasha's Tessaiga. It travels through the earth making its way toward Demitsu at a blinding speed. Kagome and Kaede are forced to jump out of the way. The blast then makes contact with him. Creating a huge explosion. Smoke fills the air and the echoes of the blast rumbles through the village and mountains.

Inuyasha pants. He laughs. "Haha..what a joke.. this guy's ancestor beat my father? No way..heheheh.."

The smoke finally clears. The air is still. Demitsu is still standing with his back turned. Not even phased.

"What the hell!? No way!" Inuyasha screams. "What is this!?"

Kagome gazes at him. He's unscathed. He doesn't even look like he moved a budge. Is he even human? No one has ever taken a wind scar like this head on.

Demitsu's brown shoulder bag is then cut. Finally revealing what's inside of it. It's not even a wooden kendo stick, but an actual katana.

"No way!" Kagome screams. "You were really carrying that in school!? In the classroom!?"

Still. He remains quiet as he walks back to the bone eater's well.

"Well guys I'm gonna get going too! I came back for my books!" She clenches her bags, she proceeds to follow Demitsu. "Hey wait up!"

She follows behind him as she watches him mysteriously walk. His jet black, spikey bounces rhythmically with each step he takes.

Minutes pass. They finally make it to the well. "So how does this work..?" He asks.

"Like this. Just follow me." She says as she jumps into the well. He jumps down as well. The flashing light appears again.

They both poke their heads looking over the well. Demitsu can't believe it. They're back in the present. "This is freaky beyond anything I can imagine." He says.

"Oh Kagome! Who's this!?" A voice emerges from the stairs. Demitsu looks up and sees a silhouette of a woman with short hair. He thinks to himself. "Great more people.."

The woman appears to be Kagome's mother. "Oh hey Mom!" She waves. Her little brother appears behind her. "Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Oh shut up, Sota!" Kagome yells back.

Kagome's mother greets Demitsu. "Hello there!" "I just finished cooking. Kagome you wanna invite your friend for dinner?" She asks

Kagome turns her head toward Demitsu, she smiles in an uncomfortable manner and laughs, closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head with her left arm. "Eheheheh.." "You hungry..?"she asks.

Right now, Demitsu is highly annoyed. All he wants to do is go home and train his body as usual. He shuts his eyes and crosses his arms. But his stomach then growls viciously and echoes throughout the entire shrine.

Kagome's mother laughs. "I'll go set up the table!" She turns around and makes her way to the house.

It is finally complete dusk. The crickets chirp. The stars glimmer. Planes fly over the nighttime sky of Japan. Outside of the Higurashi residence, laughter and talking can be heard.

"Where are you from, boy?" Kagome's grandfather asks Demitsu.

He replies, "Some place far. I lived in a large city. The ocean was right there beside it."

Kagome smiles at him. He sees for once he looks like he's enjoying himself by answering everyone's question. Although, she still hasn't seen him smile at all yet.

"Interesting.." Her grandfather rubs his mustiu as he squints his eyes. Are you related to the Legendary Swordsman, Hattori?"

Demitsu looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah." He sighs. "It's my gramps."

"What!?" Grandpa Higurashi flails his arms. "I can't believe you're the grandson of Hattori Hakai! Before then I thought you just shared the last name! Not the actual blood!"

Sota jumps up into his seat. "Wow Kagome, you're boyfriend is really cool!"

She replies by blushing and throwing her arms about. "He's not my boyfriend! Just my friend!"

"You should show him around the city!" Her mother says. "Make him feel at home!"

Secretly, Kagome would love that, but she wouldn't know how to ask him that without making it sound like a date.

Demitsu checks the time on his phone. "Crap it's getting late. I forgot I gotta give gramps his recipes."

Kagome's mother makes an input that all of the nearby stores are closed and they don't open until dawn before school opens tomorrow.

Grandpa Higurashi offers to lend Demitsu all of the herbs and spices he needs. He hands them off to him one by one. Demitsu's mission is accomplished. But it took him long enough. He offers his thanks.

"Everyone it's been fun, but I gotta head back."

The Higurashi family all bows to Demi. "You're welcome here anytime!" Her mother says.

He waves goodbye, but he also notices that Kagome is following him outside. She closes the door to the house behind her.

"Everything alright, Kagome?" He looks down at her.

She starts to blush. With every breath she takes, he can see the fog from the cold releasing from her nostrils.

"It's cold out." He says. "Go back inside."

She finally looks up at him. "I don't want you to think I'm asking you on a date...but I think my mother made a good point."

"About showing me around the city?" He asks.

"Yeah!" She replies. "It'll be a great experience for your first time here."

"When?" He asks questionably.

"How about the end of the month?" She insists.

He nods "I'm down."

She smiles at him. "Great! See ya at school tomorrow!" She waves and heads back inside.

Demitsu makes his way back home through the moonlit streets. Japan is very beautiful at night walking through the serene neighborhood with falling cherry blossoms dancing their way to the surface.

To Be Continued…


	3. Hikari

Weeks pass since Demitsu had the dinner with Kagome's family. The two now hang out with each other on a regular, daily basis.

Ding, Dong! Ding, dong! The school bell rings as the students enter their respective classrooms beginning the first period. Attendance is being announced, inside of the class. Everyone appears to be present besides Kagome.

Demitsu, with a blank look on his face, sighs and places his left hand on his cheek and looks out of the window to his left, non-chalantly. He notices, a black haired beauty running up the stairs to the entrance as if her life depends on it. She clumsily trips up the last step. Clearly, he knows this is Kagome. Demitsu relaxes and slouches his body position in his chair, then tilts his head back in boredom.

"Hakai, Demitsu." The teacher calls his name for attendance. He raises his arm to the ceiling, "Here." He replies.

"Higurashi, Kago-" The teacher is interrupted by a door crashing open along with Kagome stumbling inside, falling to the floor. "Present!!"

Annoyed with Kagome's tardiness, The teacher crosses her arms. "Miss Higurashi, enough is enough. This is your LAST warning! You show up to my class late again and you WILL serve detention!

Kagome stands up and let's out an embarrassing smile with one hand behind her head and laughs. "It won't happen again! I promise!"

"Good." The teacher replies. "Now head to your seat." "Today is the last day until the holiday break."

The whole class watches her walk to her seat in shame. She sits down and let's out a sigh of relief.

Hojo tried to comfort her with a great big smile. "Ya know you should really try to come to school early if you're always this late." He laughs.

"I know!" She replies. "It's just that I'm constantly busy!"

Kagomes friends butt into their conversation. Yuka adds, "It's that jerk of a boyfriend that she has that's making her so late!"

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!" Kagome shouts in an annoyed tone. Demitsu easily knows that they are talking about Inuyasha. He lets out a faint chuckle that they notice. "What are you laughing at!?" Kagome angrily questions Demitsu as she blushes. "Nothing." He replies, as he runs is hand down his face.

Kagome notices his motorcycle helmet placed on his desk. "You rode your bike here?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm tired of riding the train home everyday, I miss the feeling of the road at times." "Oh my gosh! He's so cool!" Yuka exclaims.

"That's enough class! Open your books!"

It is now afternoon.

"Ding dong!" "Ding dong!" School let's out for the holiday break.

ENJOY YOUR BREAK AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Demitsu straps his bag onto his back and reaches for his helmet, but instead it is swiped by Kagome. "Nuh uh!" "Have you forgotten about our plans this weekend?"

Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Hojo, as well as the class, even the TEACHER herself all look at Demitsu and Kagome. "Whoops, was I loud?" She questions herself.

For a second Demitsu is lost as he tilts his head, raising an eyebrow at her. "Damn this IS tonight!" Just as he remembers. "No I didn't forget." "I'll meet you later on tonight." He says as he stands while putting on his jacket and revealing his keys for his bike. "I gotta go take care of some business, I'll see you then." He grabs his helmet and walks outside the door.

Kagome and her friends remain inside of the classroom and talk amongst themselves. Outside, he roar of a motorcycle is heard. They see Demitsu revving his bike and proceeds to shift into gear and rides off.

"What was THAT about Kagome!?" "Are you two dating???" One of her friends asks.

"N-no! Nothing like that!" She blushes. "It's just that he's not from here and I'm showing him around is all!" "Hahaha!.." She awkwardly laughs.

Hojo is secretly jealous, but inputs, "Well that's very nice of you Kagome! Maybe you can get him to smile for once!"

Kagome points to an imaginary watch on her wrist. And stutters, "O-Oh! Would you look at the time! I need to go!" She rushes out of the classroom and hurries to the train station.

An hour passes.

The clacking of the wheels of the train are heard as Kagome is on social media on her phone, waiting for a reply from a text message she sent Demitsu. "What time should we meet up?"

She looks around at her surrounding and sees couples who are in loving holding each other and giving each other hugs and kisses. They are all happy to be spending Christmas with each other. She thinks to herself, "Ugh! How come he hasn't texted back yet!?"

Instead, she calls him, but it goes straight to voicemail.

Is he ignoring her? Is he flaking? Was he lying? All of these negative thoughts run through her head. She slaps her self, literally, she does not want her judgement clouded by him not replying.

The train wheels screech as it brakes. This is Kagome's stop. She walks the remainder of the way home. Before she makes her way to the Higurashi Shrine. She sees Demitsu's house along with the Hakai dojo, owned by his grandfather, in the backyard.

She also sees his bike. Parked.

Demitsu always went to her house. He's never invited her over. But this time, she is feeling curious, confident and dumb.

She proceeds to his yard and gently knocks on the door.

knock* *knock*

No answer.

knock* *knock*

Again no answer.

Negative emotions run through her head once more. She stomps.

"What a jerk! Standing me up like this!" She says in a low, but upset tone.

As she turns her head, the door opens.

"Who are you?" A deep, masculine voice questioning her.

She turns around to inspect the voice and it turns out to be Hattori, Demitsu's grandfather.

Kagome is amazed at the physique of this elderly man. She thinks to herself "Oh my gosh! What a daddy!"

"H-hello, Mr. Hattori."

He raises his left eyebrow, "How can I help you?" He asks.

Shyly, she answers, "Is Demitsu home?"

"Ah. You must be my grandson's friend he was talking about." "If you wish to speak with him he is in the dojo."

She smiles and claps her hands together. Thank you!" She says as she sprints to the dojo.

"But-

"Before Hattori could let out his final words, Kagome is nowhere to be seen.

"Foolish girl..." he says under his breath

Quietly, Kagome approaches the dojo. She gently slides the door open, just enough to peek in. It is dark, but the silhouette of a body is seen. Kagome stares for what it seems like forever, but is actually for a few seconds.

The shadow quickly turns his head to look at Kagome, knowing she is staring at it. It's eyes glow a neon red and the door to the dojo slides dramatically by an unseeable Force. Scaring Kagome as she screams.

A few more seconds pass and the door to the dojo opens slowly and appearing is Demitsu. "Kagome?" "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, she says, "I haven't talked to you in a bit, so I got worried."

Demitsu looks around and sees that it's getting dusk. "Shit." "I forgot!" "I'll be over in just a bit. I'm gonna shower and change."

He makes his way into the house.

About thirty to forty minutes pass. Kagome is spraying a very delightful aroma perfume onto her. She hasn't dressed like this in ages and she feels really confident and good about herself. The revving if a motorcycle is heard, and Kagome rushes outside. "I'll be back later on! Love you guys!"

Behind his helmet, Demitsu is blushing because he is captivated by her beauty.

"H-here take this." He hands Kagome a midnight blue helmet for herself. "It's yours to keep."

She inspects the helmet, and on it, the words "Shoei" are written. A high end company that produces a line of helmets.

"Thank you!" She cheers, gleefully.

He helps her put it on and he slaps the side of her helmet. "Hey! Quit it!"

Demitsu thinks to himself.

"Damn..did a girl REALLY just make ME stutter!?"

"Hold on tight, he says."

He lets off of the brake and gives the bike gas and immediately, Kagome's arms wrap around him.

He makes his way to the first stoplight and questions her. "So, where we going!?" He yells as he tries to talk over the loud exhaust from the bike.

She replies, "Get on the freeway and you'll see a huge Ferris wheel! Just follow the road that takes you there! That's where we're headed!"

"Ferris wheel?" He thinks. "I've never been on one."

The light turns green and off they go.

"This is much more fun than my bicycle!" She shouts. "I feel so free!" "I feel like a bird!"

Demitsu is now on the freeway, he looks to his left and he finally sees the Ferris wheel with neon lights and roller coasters. Surrounded by a beautiful, breathtaking, painting like scenery.

"Damn that thing is huge." He says under his breath, but it doesn't scare him. If only Kagome knew what Demitsu has endured throughout his life.

For once, he feels at peace, he feels happy.

Demitsu finally parks his bike and removes his helmet and shakes his head. "Well, we're here."

Kagome removes her's as well. "Wow that was a smooth ride!"

"Cmon! Let's go!" She reaches for his hand and grips onto it and takes him to the carnival like experience. What's this feeling that he has around this girl? It's as if there are butterflies in his stomach. Time feels like it has stopped and nothing else mattered. He's only known her for about 2 months, but it seems as if they've known each other throughout their whole lives. Kagome's feelings are mutual, but neither one of them knows this.

They both play games and share cotton candy with each other. They win prizes and exchange them amongst each other. This night was pure bliss. But has not yet ended.

An hour or so passes and Kagome points to the Ferris wheel! "Have you been on one?" She asks.

"No. But it seems pretty cool." He replies.

"Let's go!" Again she reaches for his hand and the two board upon the Ferris wheel.

They are high in the sky, the two look outside of the windows. They see the captivating Mount Fuji. The lights of the skyscrapers as well as the lively city on this gorgeous night, with Christmas around the corner. It then begins to snow lightly.

The two then look into each other's eyes. He gazes into her's. Those sparkly eyes of her remind him of the peace within himself that he's searched high and low for. Time has completely stood still, even the ferris wheel. Demitsu remembers who he really is, and that he is a fighter, not a lover. He immediately turns his head to view the scenery once more.

Kagome gently places the side of her head onto his shoulder. She smiles to herself and thinks:

 **"I haven't been this happy in forever..."**

To be Continued...


End file.
